Potion Testing
by Itsmuffinmasher
Summary: Of course this would happen to Jason, only this would happen to him when potion testing. Pairing: Truelox. Background Pairing: slight Skyrome. Rated T for a bit of swearing, you've been warned. For Brooklyn, sorry for the delay D:


For Brooklyn, sorry for the HUGE delay. Being sick again and school thrown into it is just not fun for me, I hope this makes up for it. Pleased not hate me D':

Jason stared uncertainly at the glass vial that Seto was holding out for him. "Are you sure nothing bad will happen to me?" He asked, he wasn't entirely convinced that he wouldn't turn into pig or a skeleton.

The sorcerer nodded before shaking the vial, trying to get Jason to take it. Deciding to just get it over with, he took the vial and downed the purple liquid. He scrunched his face up at the bitter taste and gave the vial back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"There, wasn't that hard." Seto chuckled before going back to his stove and adding more coal to the fire. "You can go if you like, Ian's coming to test some for me as well." Seto said before getting down a jar of Blaze Powder to add to the small cauldron.

Jason muttered out a 'See ya' before putting his helmet back on and leaving. He was still worried about the potion, Seto didn't say what it would do and that's would worried him but it would take a few hours for it to take effect. Jason could just hole up in his and Ty's room until the potion had worn off.

Speaking of the headphone-wearing brunet, where was his boyfriend? Jason checked the kitchen to find him and the rest of houses inhabitants there, all laughing at something Jerome had said. Taking a seat next to his boyfriend, he leaned in and whispered into Ty's ear. "I did some potion testing for Seto and I'm gonna stay up in our room until it's wore off. Do you want to keep me company?" Ty nodded and took his hand, leading towards the stairs.

"Ooohhhhh, where are you two off to then?" Jerome shouted as everyone bursts out laughing. "Gonna go have some alone time, eh?" They all laughed at their red faces and laughed even harder as Ian fell out of his chair from laughing too hard.

"Says you, Jerome. You and Adam are always sneaking off during dinner and movie nights" Ty retaliated, making the Bacca and the Butter King flush deeply as everyone started laughing at them now. "Exactly what I thought." Ty smirked and led Jason up the stairs and into their room.

Laying down on the bed and taking off his helmet, the space-loving brunet dragged Ty down to lie next to him. "So, what potions did you take?" Jason shrugged before putting his head against Ty chest. "Some orange, green ones. Oh, and a purple one. The others were just simple ones that took effect quickly, purple one is apparently a transformation spell that will take a few hours." Ty pulled him in closer and rested his chin on his head.

Suddenly, Jason jerked awake. When had he even fell asleep? Looking out their small window, he realised it was probably 3:00AM or 4:00AM. He lay back down onto Ty's chest, slowly drifting back to sleep.

Awoken by their alarm clock, Ty pressed the snooze button and pressed in closer to Jason's hair. When had his hair gotten so long? Ty opened his eyes slightly to see a small brunette snuggled into his chest. Now, Ty wasn't stupid, he could easily piece this all together. This was obviously Jason.

Nudging Jason awake, he felt him sit up and saw him yawning. "Morning." Jason noticed the worried look on Ty's face. "Jason...look in the mirror..." Ty croaked out, and the hazel eyed younger stood, spun around and marched to the nearest mirror and screamed at what he saw.

Ty winced at the high pitched scream and went to join Jason in front of the mirror. "What the fuck happened?! Last time I checked, I was male!" He shouted at the mirror and turned to his boyfriend, tears glistening in his eyes. "Do you know what happened?!" Ty put his hands as if to defend himself. "Well, if I had to guess, then I would say it was...Seto's potion?"

The headphone-wearing boy was starting to get nervous as the brunette's face hardened and realisation dawned on his, her Ty corrected himself, face. Stomping out of the room and down the stairs, they passed through the kitchen, it being a quicker way to Seto's room down on the groud floor, and passed Jerome and Adam.

They both turned their heads at the girl storming through the kitchen and saw Ty following the girl, begging her not to hurt Seto. Looking back at each other, they decided to follow them and find out who the girl was.

Jason reached the sorcerers door and started banging it with both fists. "Seto! Seto, get out here!" Eventually, the door opened and Seto was standing there, obviously not happy about being awoken from his sleep. "What is it?" He murmured, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

When he opened his eyes, Seto was surprised to see a small girl standing there, with Ty, Jerome and Adam behind her. "Um, not to be rude...but who are you?" He asked anxiously. The girl didn't seem to be happy with his response and barged past him and into his room.

"Who do you think it is, Seto?! I'm Jason, your potion made me turn into a girl! Now would you please fix this!" Jason screamed, tears brimming his eyes again and Ty went over to pull her into a hug.

Realisation appeared on the other three males faces as Seto got closer to the brunette. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Jason! I didn't know that you would turn into a girl, if I did I wouldn't have given you it! I'm so so sorry!" Seto exclaimed as the girl sobbed into Ty's chest.

A/N: again, sorry for the delay! D: like I said, I hope I can make it up to you with this Brooklyn and that you like it! There's also Skyrome because me and emilyloveskpopandbaconandpickles have announced that we're Co-Captains of the Skyrome ship an For Brooklyn, sorry for the HUGE delay. Being sick again and school thrown into it is just not fun for me, I hope this makes up for it. Pleased not hate me D':


End file.
